Strange creature
by Skygirl23
Summary: There's always something to live for. Just a little KoutaxLucy.


I don't own any of Elfen Lied's characters.

In the middle of a very dark room there was someone, or something, all tied up, with a strange thing on the head that seemed to be a helmet. Although she was hungry, pissed off and bored, she didn't say a single word or make a sound. She hadn't seen anything for a very long time, which didn't let her know how much time had passed since _that_ day, a couple of years, perhaps. To be honest, she didn't care anymore. The only thing she knew was that if there was something more unfair than humans, was life itself. She hated them both, however. By just watching her lifestyle, how she was treated, how miserable she seemed to be, you could tell that she wanted life so badly to end, to just pass away, and be in peace, but…that wasn't exactly the way she thought. It was true that her life in that place wasn't a paradise, and she wanted with all her might to kill _all_ humans there, but she did not want to die…yet. There was something she had to do before that, something that stopped her from ending with her own life. That had happened a long time ago, but still remained on her mind, bothering her, stalking her, killing her little by little. Thinking about her "purpose" on Earth just brought her a bunch of not very nice memories. They were all about a person, a very special one, which had had the power to make her smile, and make her happy. Strange thing that someone didn't want to think about such a kind thing, but who could blame her, the image of your beloved crying, totally broken and going mad, all because of you, wasn't a very nice thing to remember. She shook her head a little, in an attempt to make all those thoughts go away. Then, she concentrated and tried to figure out a way to escape. She was totally fed up and wouldn't stand one day more being there.

--

A couple of men were heading towards a restricted area. Just a few employees were allowed to enter there, such as them. They had done this before, but were still frightened about getting close to that _monster_. May be it was something they would never get used to, who knows.

It was time to feed her, so one of them carried the food while the others held their guns very tight, just in case something happened.

--

She had to get close enough to those idiots; otherwise she could never get out of there, but how? They knew her _weapons _very well, and would leave a prudent distance between her and them. Just before she tried to figure out another way out of there, she heard a very loud sound. It was the main door of her room opening, followed by that were some footsteps, and the voices calling for her.

"Hey monster, dinner time!" said the one who was carrying the food. He then threw the food to the floor so she could grab it. Although she was in a cage, tied up, he knew that she didn't need her hands to do that.

That human was going to be the first to die, definitely.

One of her _weapons _got out of her body, ready to accomplish its master's wish. Unaware of this, the men just kept staring at her, making laugh of her miserable state. Suddenly, an extremely loud sound was heard and a part of the floor broke. Her vector had hit the right point, great. That vibration caused the man who had previously thrown the food to the floor, to fell down. Awful bad luck for him. He fell forward, so his arms were facing the cage were the _monster _was kept. The next thing that was heard was the sound of something being cut and a lot of liquid collapsing to the floor. True, she could not see at that very moment, but she guessed the blood was all over the floor now, which made her feel _so _satisfied. By touching the corpse with her vector she finally found the keys of the cage, and immediately started opening it and releasing herself from all those chains and clothes. The other men were terrified, of course. They tried to get the hell out of there as quickly as they could, but they faced the same destiny that their mate.

She started walking slowly, just humming a song that was, in her opinion, the only thing more beautiful than the very person she was thinking of.

Nothing could stop her, she was free. She could now do what had waited for so many years to be done. In those dark hallways one could only hear her footsteps and a very low humming, on her mind though, there was only one word, one name, being pronounced.

"Kouta..."

--

This is the first story I have ever written.

English is not my mother language, so excuse me if there are some mistakes n.n'

I hope you like it.

Please let me know what you think.


End file.
